Angelina Davis
Angelina "Lina" Davis is the best friend of Genevieve Ryan and Savannah Reed and a main character in LPS: Popular. Appearance Angelina first appears as a brown Siamese cat with blue eyes. In episode 14, she gets a makeover'' by dying her fur light orange with a white muzzle and stripe. Her eye color also changes to green. Personality Angelina is the friendly and honest type of girl most of the time. She is very intelligent and cares about her friends and school work. She, along with Savannah and Genny have to struggle with Brooklyn Hayes almost everyday. But that doesn't mean that they don't occasionally come up with smart and truthful comebacks to the blonde feline. When Savannah and Genny gain their new found popularity, Lina feels as if she were being left on the sidelines. Lina also tells Savannah at the beginning of episode 1, that she strongly dislikes it when people call her Angel, and prefers to be called Angelina, Angie or Lina. History Season 1 Angelina is introduced as a friendly, Siamese cat who helps the newly enrolled Savannah Reed around school. Angelina then introduces Savannah to her best friend, Genevieve Ryan. The two of them then discuss to her about how horrible the most popular girl in the school, Brooklyn Hayes, has been to them. Savannah protests this and doesn't believe them saying that Brooke is "the sweetest girl on the planet", as she's known her since childhood. After they're accused of being jealous by Savannah, Lina and Genny become upset and begin to ignore her. This doesn't last long, though. They are quick to forgive Savannah after she apologizes to them. Savannah, however, still doesn't believe her new friends' rumors about Brooke. At lunch, the both of them let her talk to Brooke and let her find out the truth for herself, only to be confused why Savannah then walks off with Brooke into the hallway. The next day at school, Lina and Genny, compliment Savannah's simple outfit saying it's "totally fab". Brooke, along with her friends Rachel Rivera and Alicia Hamilton, then come along and insult the three of them. After they leave, Savannah apologizes to her friends again for not believing them and they forgive her once more. Angelina soon offers to take Savannah shopping and tells her she'll pay, noticing she's in need of a better wardrobe as well as a makeover. The next day, Lina is seen waiting in her father's car with her chauffeur, Scorpius and Genny in front of Savannah's house. After they arrive at the mall, Lina and Genny ask Savannah what her mom said about her getting a makeover. She tells them she's only allowed to dye her fur red, leaving Genny slightly disgusted at the idea. Lina, on the other hand, thinks they can make it work by adding highlights. The girls spend the day picking out new clothes and eventually end up giving Savannah her makeover which turns out great. Lina mentions that Savannah looks like a "babe". Lina and Genny are excited to see the new Savannah at school a day later. Everyone in the school is shocked to see her new look. Brooke then comes to make fun of Savannah again. Lina and Genny watch Savannah and Brooke as they throw insults at one another. Savannah ends up winning after Brooke's boyfriend, Sage Bond, comes over to her and Brooke begins to kiss him, giving Savannah and her friends a chance to escape the argument. Lina tells Savannah that no one has ever stood up to Brooke before and that Brooke now has some competition with Savannah, saying she can be the one to bring her down and become the most popular girl in the school instead. That night, Lina has a call with Genny and Savannah. Savannah tells them that she has a crush on Sage and Lina tells her she should go for him. Lina continues to cheer Savannah on with Genny agreeing that she should go for Sage, them both being certain that Sage likes her back, especially at lunch, after Savannah was partnered up with him for an English project and invited him to her house to work on it together. However, Lina notices that Savannah hasn't been eating much and Genny agrees. Savannah tells them she had a big breakfast and they let her off the hook. Brooke comes once again, this time to insult Savannah's weight and calls her a wiener-dog. Lina and Genny try to defend their friend but Savannah runs off crying. After they catch up to her, they see her looking into a mirror still in tears and try to encourage her by telling her she doesn't need to lose weight. The next morning, Lina along with Genny ask how Savannah's homework with Sage went. She tells them it was fun then notices him by his locker and her two friends tell her to go talk to him. After she comes back, Lina is excited to hear that Sage is coming over to Savannah's house again. Sage then comes up to Savannah and shocks all three girls by acting completely different now and says that he'll be busy for the whole month and walks away, leaving the girls confused, except for Savannah, who knows this was Brooke's fault. Brooke herself then walks over and asks Savannah if her "rash" has gotten any better and embarrasses her in front of the whole school by saying her goal was to kiss all the boys on the football team. Savannah runs off angered and in tears as Lina and Genny follow her, worried, but aren't able to find where she ran off to, soon locating her by hearing her crying behind a vending machine. After she refuses to go class where everyone would stare and talk about her, Genny asks Lina if they'll go to the "usual place", which turns out to be the school storage room. They talk about Brooke and Savannah tells them she knows that it's her fault for making Sage act the way he did and makes a promise not to let Brooke get to them no matter what she does and to compete and overthrow her once and for all. Genny notices that the problem with Sage is still bothering Savannah and Lina reminds her of the promise. Everyone at school still continues to gossip about Savannah. Lina tells her they'll forget all about it soon and offers lunch. While both girls still try to persuade Savannah to eat more, she insists to stick with her salad and runs off saying she's going to the bathroom. Lina and Genny both see Savannah acting differently the next morning, definitely keeping her promise now, acting calm about people mocking her with the rumors and replies to them with witty responses. After class, Savannah tells her friends they'll all be sitting at the football players' table at lunch after she was invited by Tom Dawson. While Savannah sits next to Tom and Genny sits next to Nathan Campbell, Rachel's boyfriend, Lina sits alone without a boy to talk to. After lunch, Lina mentions how flirtatious Savannah has gotten with Tom. Genny and Savannah start to receive more attention and popularity than ever and Lina feels as if she is being left out after everyone at school pays the most attention to her friends. Savannah even goes as far as to tell Lina that she dislikes her scarf. Lina still doesn't have a boy to talk to at the football players' table and feels as left out as ever and doesn't sit with her friends at lunch anymore. Savannah calls Lina and Genny to her house and tells them they'll be going to a party that Brooke's throwing to make herself popular again. Savannah plans to do the opposite and put her own group into the spotlight by giving both Lina and Genny makeovers. Savannah and Genny apologize to Lina for leaving her out and she forgives them, saying she still thinks Savannah will overthrow Brooke. At the party, Lina, along with Genny, appear at the party with their new looks. Leaving Savannah with Tom, Lina goes to dance with Genny. She is then seen being complimented by a boy (who is later revealed to be named Larry Wolf) who tells her she's "the prettiest cat at this party". She is then seen slow-dancing with him with their noses touching. Season 2 After the party, Savannah meets Lina and Genny at school, asking if there's still no sign of Brooke after her freak out at the party and Lina says that she hopes Brooke transferred. The girls then notice a girl talking with Sage and Lina mentions that she's really pretty. They find out that the girl's name is Brigitte and that she's Sage's best friend since childhood and is now living with him. At lunch, Lina is seen sitting close to Larry, giggling with him. After seeing that Brooke is back, she warns Savannah. She's then shocked to see that Brooke has a new boyfriend named Malcolm. Savannah calls Lina and Genny for a talk and Lina mentions how fast Brooke moved on. When Savannah asks if they think it was Brigitte who wrote a threat letter to her, Lina says she definitely doesn't trust her. The next day at school, Savannah tells Lina and Genny that she feels bad that Tom is gone and she never got to apologize to him. Lina asks if he's been at school since the party to which Savannah replies that she doesn't recall. Then Lina notices a note on Savannah's locker which says "Watch your back and your boyfriend too!" and thinks Brooke wrote it. Brooke appears and reminds Savannah about Brigitte living with Sage to worry her. Lina tells Savannah they should get away from the "immature kitten". Lina is seen in the crowd looking at Savannah's new cricket that she brought to school and then witnesses Savannah and Brooke's fight over it after Brooke says that Savannah stole the cricket from her. A couple of days later, Lina is at Genny's house and Genny gets a call from Savannah who got suspended from school. Savannah tells them that someone called her using a voice changer, telling they would break Sage and her up. Savannah thinks it's Brigitte, seeing as how she walked in on her and Sage with their snouts practically touching and that Sage called her a "biatch". Lina tells her that he's a jerk and that there's more to life than boys. Genny decides to tell something to Savannah that's happened at school but never gets the chance to finish and is cut off as Savannah's mom comes back and takes the phone from her. The next morning, Lina sees Genny packing up early from the sleepover and she tells her that Nathan invited her over. Lina says that they hardly spent any time together and that she spent most of her time texting Nathan. Genny tells her that when she gets a boyfriend then she'll understand what relationships are like and that she's waited years for Nathan to like her. Lina understands and they both hope Savannah can come to their next girl's night. Genny tells Lina that they have to prepare her before she goes back to school. Lina then gets a call from Genny who is in tears, telling her that she broke up with Nathan and that he only wanted to do more than "hold her paw". Lina tells Genny that she saw this from a mile away and should have listened to her. They both get upset and hangup on each other. Relationships 'Genevieve Ryan and 'Savannah Reed - '''Genny and Savannah are Lina's closest friends and care about her a lot, but were too caught up with their popularity that they forgot about her for a while, but soon are reunited with her once they apologize. 'Larry Wolf - Lina meets Larry at Brooke's party who tells her that she's "the prettiest cat" at the party. They later are seen sitting close to each other. Trivia *She is the only one of the three girls without a relationship at the moment. *Her eye color changed from blue to green after her makeover so it is possible that she got contacts. *She seems to love sardines as she is seen eating them for lunch almost all the time. Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters: Season 1 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Main Characters: Season 2 Category:Teenagers Category:OCD Students Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Cats